


Doctor's Code of Ethics

by ms_josephine



Series: Getting My Groove Back. 30 Day One Word Destiel Prompts Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apologetic Dean, Castiel is a Little Shit, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Doctors are not allowed to date patients, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, Fireworks, Flustered Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Not Badly Though, Nurse Meg Masters, One Shot, Sam Gets Burned, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Trip to the Emergency Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: After what was supposed to be a fun time with fireworks lands Sam in the ER, Dean feels horrible. He perks up upon seeing the handsome Dr. Novak but is too nervous to make a move. Sam decides to help him out.





	Doctor's Code of Ethics

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3- Fireworks

“Damnit Dean! This hurts,” Sam groaned as he leaned back against the seat while holding his shirt up so it wasn’t touching his chest.

Dean gripped the wheel tightly as he sped down the narrow dirt road. “I know!” he shouted back. He took a deep breath and lowered his voice, “I’m sorry, ok? We’ll getcha patched up and make sure they throw in some fun painkillers alright?”

Sam moaned again, “ugh. This is probably gonna scar.” 

Dean snorted and reached over to pat Sam’s arm. “Hey man, chicks dig scars.”

“Only if they’re from something cool. ‘My brother shot me with a firework’ isn’t a very good pickup line,” Sam complained.

“First off,” Dean lifted his finger, “it was an _accident_. Second, that story should get a good laugh at least. And third, you can always lie.” 

Sam glared at his brother, “yea? What should I say happened then Dean?”

Dean furrowed his brow as he turned onto the highway. “Well, uh… oh! You pulled an old lady from a burning car. Makes you look heroic and sweet.” Dean raised his eyebrows expectantly and grinned. “That’s a good story, right?”

Sam pursed his lips, “I’m not lying about a car accident Dean. That hits too close to home for a lot of people.”

Looking chagrined, Dean murmured, “Yea ok. You’re right. Uh… ok I got nothin. I still say that story will at least get a laugh. You like girls with a sense of humor.”

“I guess.” Sam looked out the window as they drove. After a few minutes of silence, they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

“At least tell the story correctly though. Not my fault that thing knocked over right before it went off.”

Sam whipped his head around to stare at Dean. “It totally is your fault! I asked you twice if you braced that thing properly.” Sam spoke in an imitation of Dean’s voice, “’Quit worrying so much Sammy, I got this.’” 

Holding up his hand to stop Sam, Dean growled out, “Alright, alright. I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to say? You can be in charge next time ok? Now stop your whining and let’s go.”

Dean shut off the engine and opened the door as Sam muttered to himself, “Next time. Yea right…”

They got signed in at the front desk and sat down to wait. It seemed to be a quiet night and they only had to wait about 30 minutes before they were called back. The triage nurse, Meg according to her nametag, rolled her eyes as Sam explained what happened. “There’s always one,” she snarked before leaving the room. 

Dean turned to Sam. “See? The nurse thought it was funny.”

“The nurse thought we were idiots,” Sam corrected.

Dean scowled down at the floor. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door and he looked up as the doctor stepped in. Hot damn he was gorgeous. Messy dark hair, just the right amount of stubble over a perfectly shaped jawline. The doctor then looked up from the chart he was reading and, oh, he had blue eyes. Dean was such a sucker for blue eyes. He was a goner already and then the other man spoke, “Good evening. My name is Dr. Novak. What brings you in tonight?” The doctor looked at Sam as he started to explain.

Holy crap… that voice. It was deep and it rumbled. Dean wondered what it would sound like with his ear pressed to his chest. He completely tuned Sam out as his focus stayed on the captivating Dr. Novak. He had no idea what Sam said then, but it caused the doctor to smile. That smile… it lit up his whole face. His eyes sparkled and he had the cutest little crinkles that appeared next to them. He turned his gaze to Dean. He felt himself trapped by the doctor’s stare. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. It wasn’t until Sam reached over and smacked his arm that he was able to look elsewhere.

“Uh… what?”

“Dude, the doctor asked you a question.” Sam’s eyes flicked to the doctor before moving back to Dean.

“Oh. Um, sorry doc. Kinda got stuck in my own head for a minute there. Could you repeat that?” Dean tried not to fidget or show how flustered he was.

“That’s quite alright Dean.” The doctor gave him a soft smile. “I asked if you would be more careful with the fireworks next time.”

Dean tried to hold back his flush at the doctor addressing him. “Absolutely. I promise. Wait, how- how do you know my name?”

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I just said it like three times. That must’ve been some daydream you were having.” Dean’s eyes narrowed at his brother. Sam threw him a wink and nodded towards the doctor. Dean turned his head sharply to see if he noticed, but the doctor was going through one of the storage cabinets. Dean’s eyes flicked back to Sam who just sat there looking smug. Bastard. 

The doctor laid a few items down on a tray and then handed Sam a gown. “Ok Sam. We need to get that wound cleaned. I’m going to need you to remove your shirt and put this on. Opened towards the front please. Do you think you can remove it without hurting yourself further? I can send a nurse in to cut it off.”

Sam waved him off. “Thanks Dr. Novak, but I think I got it.”

“Alright. I’ll be back in a few moments.” The doctor smiled again before leaving the room.

Dean rounded on his brother. “What the hell was that?!”

Sam looked up innocently as he started to pull his shirt up, “What was what?” Sam hissed in pain and Dean moved to help him with the ruined garment.

“You know. All the winking and- and the smiling and… just… what the hell?” Dean finally finished getting Sam’s shirt off and held it up. “You wanna keep this or toss it?”

Sam made a dismissive gesture, “Just toss it. It’s ruined anyway.” Dean turned and dropped it in the trash. “And you’re one to talk. I wasn’t the one staring at the doctor like he was a cool drink of water in the desert.”

Dean handed his brother the gown. “I was not. I just spaced out. It’s been a long day.”

“It’s ok to admit if you like someone Dean. We’ve been over this. I don’t mind if you check out a guy in front of me.”

Dean flushed a little. “I know. It’s still just kinda weird.”

“So do you like him?”

Dean feigned ignorance. “Who?”

Sam rolled his eyes so hard Dean was surprised his head didn’t move with them. “Dr. Novak.”

Dean started to pace a little. Sam sat quietly, just watching him. “Uh, well. I mean… yea ok. Uh… m-maybe I do li—” he was interrupted by another knock on the door. He closed his mouth immediately and sat down just as the doctor stepped back in.

“Ok. We ready Sam?” Sam nodded and the doctor grabbed some gloves from the wall, pulling them on with a snap. “Alright, we’re just going to clean this out. There appears be some debris in there. This looks like part of your shirt and maybe part of the firework stuck to the skin here,” he said as he examined the wound on Sam’s chest. Dean hung his head in guilt. “The burn isn’t too bad but there’s always risk of infection. So, let’s get started. This may hurt a little. Do you need anything for pain?”

“Nope, I’m good to go.”

“Let me know if you change your mind.” At another nod from Sam, the doctor got to work.

“So, Dr. Novak-” Sam started.

“You can call me Castiel.” The doctor said as he pulled the first piece of debris from Sam’s burn.

“Ok cool. So Castiel, how long have you been a doctor?”

Castiel squinted as he pulled another bit loose from the wound. “Oh, I graduated medical school about six years ago now.”

“Wow. And have you always worked in the E.R.?”

“Yes. I enjoy it.”

“I’ll bet you see a lot of crazy stuff.” Castiel huffed a little in agreement. “Do you always work the night shift?”

“Not always. But I like it. Many of the other doctors have families, so they prefer the day shift. Works out well for everyone.” His words trailed off as he looked around the burn for more material to remove.

“So, you’re single?” Dean looked up quickly at that. Sam just grinned at his brother before smoothing his face over as Castiel looked up at him.

“Uh, well… yes.” Castiel muttered before moving to grab something else from the tray.

“No girlfriend?” Sam had to be able to sense the annoyance radiating off of Dean, but he refused to look his way.

“No,” Castiel said slowly. “I don’t have a girlfriend.” 

“Boyfriend?” 

Castiel cheeks pinkened a little, “I don’t have one of those either.”

Dean’s stare should have been burning holes into the side of Sam’s face, but still he pressed on, “Are you open to dating anyone?” 

Castiel tensed. He cleared his throat, “Listen Sam, Mr. Winchester, I’m flattered, but I’m not allowed to date patients.” 

Now Sam was the one embarrassed. “No! Uh, no I didn’t- I didn’t mean me. I was just. Um…” his eyes moved over to Dean.

Of course, the doctor _would_ notice _that_. He looked at Dean as well. There was definite interest in his eyes now. He quickly moved his gaze over Dean’s form with appreciation. He then seemed to catch himself and schooled his expression. Castiel relaxed at he turned back to Sam’s injury. “It’s alright Sam. Forgive my misunderstanding.”

“It’s ok. I’m sorry I got so personal.”

“You’re forgiven.” Castiel smiled a little as he finished applying ointment to Sam’s burn. “Ok, Sam. It looks like you’re all done. Keep this clean and dry. Be sure to come back if you notice any signs of infection. I’ll go get your discharge paperwork.”

“Thanks Dr. Novak.” Sam still couldn’t meet his eyes properly.

“It was nice to meet you Sam.” He turned to Dean and extended his hand. “It was a pleasure meeting you as well Dean.”

Dean grabbed his hand in a shake. His hand was warm and his skin was so smooth. “Yea. It was nice meeting you too. Thanks for fixin’ up Sammy.”

“It was my pleasure. Though I’d rather not see you in here again under similar circumstances.” Why did he phrase it like that? Did that mean he would be willing to see Dean under different circumstances?

“I uh, I’ll be more careful from now on. I promise.” Their eyes locked. After a moment the doctor dropped his gaze and released Dean’s hand. 

“Well, you two have a good night. I’ll- I’ll go get your paperwork.” With that, he turned and left.

Dean stood frozen for a minute. Damn, he missed his chance. Castiel was checking him out too right? It seemed like he was. Why couldn’t Dean just man up and ask him out? He looked at Sam who wore a look that seemed to be half embarrassment for himself and half pity for Dean. He opened his mouth to speak, but Dean cut him off. “Don’t. Just don’t Sam. I’m gonna go grab you a shirt from the car.” With that, he stormed out. 

After pulling a shirt from the trunk and heading back to Sam’s room, Dean almost collided with Castiel in the hallway. “Hello again Dean.”

You can do this Dean. “Hey, doc.” He shot Castiel a grin and held up the shirt. “Just grabbing a new shirt for Sam.”

Castiel nodded in understanding. “Yes, the other one was pretty damaged.”

“Yea. Listen, I’m sorry about Sam. That was his not subtle way of trying to set us up I think.”

The doctor chuckled, “Yes, I got that. It’s alright.”

Dean perked up. “It is? Well, uh… would that mean you’d be willing to get a drink sometime?”

Castiel kept a soft smile on his face. His eye flicked over to Sam’s room before his smile widened. “I’m sorry Dean. I can’t date my patients or their family members.”

Dean felt a little sick. Not only was he being rejected, but it seemed like he was being laughed at too. He felt the heat creeping up his face as a nurse walked up and handed Castiel a file. “Oh, of course. Of course. Uh… Well thanks for patching up Sam. And… I’m just gonna—”

He started to turn before Castiel reached out to grab his arm. “Dean. Please understand. There are strict rules here. I’m not allowed to date certain people. Co-workers, patients especially, but their family members are included in that.” Dean nodded while looking anywhere but at the doctor who then held up the file. “However, since Sam has signed his discharge paperwork, it seems he is no longer my patient.” 

Dean looked at Castiel’s face and saw the mischievous glint in his eye. He finally registered what Castiel was hinting at and was flooded with relief. A laugh slipped between his lips before he covered his eyes with his hand. After letting out a few chuckles and then taking a breath to compose himself, he dropped his hand to see Castiel beaming at him. “Ok, smartass. I see how it is. Now, how about that drink?”

“I’m free tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every Kudos= 1 virtual firework set off in your honor!


End file.
